The New Teacher
by H.B. Horse
Summary: The Saiyan Prince teaches his first class, and to his surprise it goes swimmingly well. One-Shot... Maybe.


Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently as the school bell rang and the last of his students frantically rushed inside the classroom. He gave the room a once-over while everybody found their seats among the many empty desks. The room was completely full, save one seat in the far back behind some brown-haired boy. The prince looked at the class roster resting on his desk, and counted the names he could read. Someone would dare be late to both his and their first class of the year?

The class was nervous; he could sense it in the way they were acting. No one said a word and their posture was neat and appropriate, aside from one rather sloppily dressed student. Vegeta was quite certain he could owe the class's visible discomfort to his appearance. People were often intimidated by his incredibly muscular build and trademark scowl.

"Alright listen up." Vegeta began, picking up a piece of chalk and hastily scribbling his name across the board, "I am your educator from now on. As you likely guessed unless you're an idiot; this is a school dedicated to monsters. In this classroom I will teach you how to blend in with the human world."

Once again he scanned the classroom and saw everybody nodding in agreement.

"There are two rules. I will **not** be repeating them so pay attention." He began to furiously write the rules down, "One: You will stay in your human form so long as you are in this school. Got that? And two: Your monster identity is not to be revealed to any other student."

"Bunch of boring rules…" A lone voice spoke out.

The small stick of chalk snapped in Vegeta's hand and nearly everyone flinched. The teacher whipped around and looked for the student who had the gall to speak without first requesting permission. His angry gaze fell upon one particular boy, leaning back in his chair with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Why do we even bother living with humans? We should just eat them and have our way with the pretty girls..."

The Saiyan prince glanced at the list still sitting on his desk and saw that the kid's name was Saizo Komiya. Across from Saizo he caught another boy trying to hide himself with a book, sweating profusely. Another brief glance revealed this one's name to be Tsukune Aono. He already had a low opinion of both of them. One a bully, the other a coward.

"You there." Vegeta pointed his finger at Saizo, "Outside. Now."

"Ha, what? Offended?" The boy chuckled as if he didn't just threaten to devour humans and molest women.

"You heard me, boy." The prince growled.

He stood there, his eyes seeming to burn with silent rage from the statement Saizo made. The class simultaneously directed their eyes towards the relaxed student as he slowly rose from his seat and laughed before taking a step outside the classroom. The muscular teacher eyed the remaining teens angrily, "Come along, class."

Vegeta watched all the students rise from their seats before a pink-haired girl busted into the room.

"Oh! Sorry I'm late!" The girl said, bowing down.

All the males in the class began to gush almost immediately after seeing the girl wander in..

"And you are?" Vegeta questioned, his voice clearly signaling his irritation.

"M-Moka Akashiya."

"Then stop standing there and get in line. If I were you I wouldn't be late again."

The girl nervously ran past him and joined the trail of students behind him as he guided everyone through the halls of Yokai Academy and to the front entrance. With his guidance, Saizo found himself ushered outside and past the main gate where he ordered the boy to stand still. Everyone seemed to line up behind Vegeta as he backed several paces away from Saizo, wary of what the buff teacher might do to the delinquent.

"Transform."

"What? You just said-"

"Go on. You have my permission."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into old man…"

The crowd watched in amazement as Saizo rapidly grew in size and several bony shells began to form around the boy's body. Vegeta was not the tallest man, as everyone observed (most of the male students were taller than him, after all) but Saizo's now-revealed Orc form was making the man look like an ant. He was only a little taller than the orc's waist. Upon seeing the giant beast, Vegeta merely crossed his arms and looked up with a scowl plastered on his face.

"You don't like humans; is that right?" Vegeta unfolded his arms and balled his right hand into a fist, "Well I don't care much for your disgusting face. What do you propose I do about _that?"_

The entire crowd gasped at what their educator just said to one of his students. Saizo was equally blown back with an expression of surprise that quickly twisted into an angry frown.

"**What did you just say? I'll crush you here and now you bug!"**

"By all means you ugly freak. _Try._"

Saizo let out a ground-shaking roar the forced every student to take a step back before charging right at the teacher head first. Each thundering step struck more and more fear into the people around Vegeta until they all ran off to take cover.

The orc roared in anger, swinging his massive fist in a large arc at the teacher.

Vegeta smirked when the punch connected with his head, sending a light shake through the ground from the sheer force of the impact but ultimately failing to even budge the new teacher.

"Is that it?"

The Saiyan let a smile creep across his face. He loved proving his superiority.

"I- Wha-" the orc squeaked in amazement.

Before the monster had a chance to utter any more words, Vegeta gave Saizo a firm punch, sending the student soaring across the field and through a few trees that violently splintered in half. A series of loud gasps erupted from the watching students, who all began to marvel at the raw strength their teacher had just displayed.

"If anyone else wants to express their violent dislike of the human race -or any other, speak up now."

The crowd fell silent in an instant.

"Good. Class dismissed."

Moka hesitantly stepped from the group and barely managed to force out a sentence, "… Uh, Mr. Vegeta? It's only been ten minutes."

She immediately regretted this as Vegeta immediately turned that icy stare in her direction, "You got your lesson. Class, _dismissed."_

* * *

So I've been browsing for a while and saw that no one's done a DBZ crossover with Vegeta? Where's the love? Anyway I figured I'd rectify that, if with a short story. I seem to keep catching errors as I reread this but hopefully I got them all. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
